


A Tale as Old as Time

by orphan_account



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Bedtimetwt, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Dreamytwt, F/F, I hate it there, Lesbian Romance, Romance, Twitter Shenanigans, crack's outlawed in my country that's why i'm sniffing it here via pseudo rpf, i just want to contribute to the lesbian romance, if Dream and Techno don't acknowledge, no beta we die like men, technoblade's name is dave? okay, that their fanbases are thinking of getting married to each other, this probably won't feature the youtubers much this author is not comfortable with rpf :(, this... this is the height of my writing career my mama would be proud, what even is the POINT
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25382827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who needs dreamnotfound when you got Dttwt/Sleepytwt?Dreamytwt ftw, otp ship, powerhouse couple, ultimate disney story of mcyt. Brought to you in a fic set in the context of Minecraft Championships 7, here we have the most romantic romance there is between the fandoms whose idols have warred against each other since the inception of time.The other mcyt fandoms tremble before our power.
Relationships: Dttwt/Sleepytwt
Comments: 6
Kudos: 50





	A Tale as Old as Time

**Author's Note:**

> Character designs of Dttwt and Sleepytwt are based on [this piece of art](https://twitter.com/lilliangst/status/1284444393026416640) by @lilliangst on Twitter. It's gorgeous. Follow her!
> 
> This fic will be [crossposted on Wattpad](https://www.wattpad.com/story/233584307-dreamytwt-a-tale-as-old-as-time) under the pen name spinshivers. And if you're lost on what the hell's going on, I've given some background in the notes below the prologue. 
> 
> Enjoy, my dudes. (And if you're subscribed to me for my other fandoms... look away. I dare not look you in the eyes.)

Among the anticipatory chatter of the stadium, her rambunctious laughter caught Sleepytwt’s attention.

“Remember, girls,” crowed Dttwt, grinning into her phone. Her cackles settled into little wheezes as nimble fingers rt-ed Dream’s photograph of his morning meal to her account. “It’s bacon for breakfast!”

Irritation bubbled up in Sleepytwt.  _ Not a good idea to talk to this girl, _ she thought. A girl who simps for men who wet their beds and gets weird shit trending on the World Wide Web. Everything about her was basic, from her name— _ Dream Team? Christ _ —to her smiley face jacket. What an eyesore.

And God, her laughter. It had been so long since Sleepytwt had heard anything so loud, so annoying. 

The words spilled out of her mouth, out of her control. “Who are you even talking to?”

From where she was lounging on her plastic seat, Dttwt glanced at her. Dark brown hair fell over the girl’s eyes, and her fingers curled its strands around her ears. Green eyes glinted, and her nails shone glossy green, a shade similar to her outfit. Sleepytwt tried not to twitch.

“My fellow supporters.” A teasing lilt slid into Dttwt’s voice. “What, jealous of my five million followers?”

“In your dreams,” snapped Sleepytwt. Dttwt threw her head back in laughter, the sound carrying over the din of the other twts that were settling into the bleachers. “What? What’s so funny?”

“Don’t worry your little bob cut over it.” Dttwt waved a hand, then aimed a finger-gun towards the field in the center of the stadium. “The show’s about to start.” 

Being VIPs, the pair had front-row seats. Under any other circumstances, Sleepytwt would have cheered at the notion of watching MCC 7 as if it were up close and personal, but the seating plan this month placed Dttwt right next to her. 

That was too close. Too personal.

Dttwt was back at her phone, tap-tap-tapping away at yet another tweet. “I wanna see some pand-ass _ ,” _ she muttered. 

_ Her lips are very pink, _ came the unbidden thought, which Sleepytwt refused to acknowledge. Instead, she focused on the fact that Dttwt seemed unaffected by being right next to her. 

Sleepytwt pulled her velvet coat over her shoulders and sunk into her seat. Nothing she could do about this, except privately complain about Smajor1995’s life decisions. That man’s word was law; if even Dream and Techno couldn’t get him to agree to let them team, how would she—a mere stan—succeed?

She checked her phone. Her Twitter notifications were blowing up, and when she opened them, she scrolled through mentions and group chat messages that called for blood. “YourVictoryGaveMeOrange,” seven thousand of them wrote. 

Her heart warmed.  _ Dedicated bunch.  _

She added her own, told a couple stans to eat some potatoes, then stuck the phone back in her pocket. 

2:58 P.M. Two more minutes. She could suck it up and withstand Dttwt’s presence, no problem. And when the championships began, when Orange Ocelots wrecked everyone else like the champions they were and left the Purple bloody Pandas in the dust, she’d forget all about her. 

“I,” Dttwt said. 

_ Wow, _ thought Sleepytwt as she swept her bangs aside to watch the field better,  _ is that WilburSoot? The heck? Is that Pizza Hut he’s carrying? _

Next to her, Dttwt trembled. “I really…”

_ Ooh, _ thought Sleepytwt, narrowing her eyes.  _ That’s Techno! I hope he just has fun today. _

“I really want…”

“Just—what?” Sleepytwt snapped. “What do you want?”

Dttwt turned to her. Her eyes were wide, bright, and for the first time, Sleepytwt noticed the eyebrow slit above her left eye. It was immaculate. “I really want to see some pand-ass.”

Sleepytwt slowly turned towards the field.

_ Dear God, help me. _

**Author's Note:**

> It hit me as I was writing the first chapter that not everyone follows the drama and shenanigans happening in the Minecraft YouTuber (mcyt) fandoms on Twitter.
> 
> This fan fiction makes plenty of references to recent events, particularly in the weeks leading up to Minecraft Championships (MCC) 7 on 18 July 2020, but they shouldn't be overly necessary for you to follow the story. If you're ever lost, or wondering if a specific event, dialog or line is a reference, feel free to drop a comment and I'll update you. :)
> 
> Long story short, this is a crack ship between two personified fandoms on Twitter, Dttwt and Sleepytwt. A very crack ship. It's known as either Dreamytwt or Bedtimetwt. 
> 
> It was spawned out of the funny rivalry between Dream Team and Sleepyboisinc (or if you want to be more accurate, between Dream and Technoblade) that's been occurring in MCC 6 and 7. Specifically, it was spawned out of that one time WilburSoot simped for Dream while the latter, Tubbo and TommyInnit were streaming on the Dream Team SMP—so honestly, blame Wilbur.
> 
> Against the backdrop of Dream and Techno fighting, his legendary Pizza Hut date gave the two fandoms major Romeo and Juliet/enemies to lovers vibes. A fan artist on Twitter doodled personas of the Dttwt and Sleepytwt fandoms, more artists joined in, pretty art was made, comics were drawn, Shakespearean poetry was written, and bam! A new ship sailed. 
> 
> I hope Wilbur reads this and knows this is his legacy.
> 
> tldr: lesbian twitter romance on crack, i made a wattpad account just to wing this, my one true otp


End file.
